The Frog Prince
by Diana-san
Summary: [SasuSaku] Never did a prince have to go through so much to find his princess. Attempted kidnapping, hit and run accidents, and memory loss are just the beginning for this crazy twisted love story.


**The Frog Prince  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Wang Zi Bian Qing Wa.

**Summary:** [SasuSaku] Never did a prince have to go through so much to find his princess. Attempted kidnapping, hit and run accidents, and memory loss are just the beginning for this crazy twisted love story.

**Author's Note:** This is based off of the taiwanese drama Wang Zi Bian Qing Wa or Prince Turns to Frog. I watched it over the summer last year and I absolutely loved it so I decided to write a story on it but knowing me, I put it off until a few months ago when I decided to start writing the first chapter or actually the prologue. I didn't want to post it up yet since I wanted to wait until I completed another chapter of my other story, Song of a Cherry Blossom. But so far, that is taking awhile so I decided that I might as well just post up this story now for Valentine's Day. So I hope you like it.

* * *

"_Every once upon a time ends with a happily ever after. For Haruno Sakura---"_

A scream pierced through the air.

"_Hey! I'm trying to start a story here! Wait your turn!"_

More screams.

"_So, anyway, moving on…"_

**Prologue**

A young princess huffed as she carried the long train of her Victorian styled dress and rush to the edge of the ocean where the waves came rolling in gently. Out from the surface of the calm waters, a frog sprang up with a golden ball in his possession. The frog landed swiftly on its feet in front of the princess and held out the golden ball.

"Beautiful Princess," he called out. "Would you like to have your golden ball back?"

The princess rolled her eyes as if that was the most dumbest question just asked. She placed her hands on her hips. "Of course I want it back. That ball is made of 9999 carat gold," she stated. She extended her hand out. "Hurry and give it back to me!"

The frog shook its head. "This ball isn't worth much. If you give me a kiss, I can grant you ANY wish."

The princess began to open her mouth to say no when she felt both of her arms being grabbed from behind. She turned her head to see her mother and younger brother pushing her towards the frog.

"Quick! Kiss him!" the mother said excitedly. "I want to be a size D-cup."

"I want to date a supermodel!" the brother said happily.

The two began to push the princess closer to the small frog against the princess's will.

"No way! No! No! No!" the princess cried out in protest.

The struggle between the three continued back and forth.

"Come on! We can have our wishes granted!" the mother and brother shouted in unison.

"No way!" the princess shouted. She struggled out of the grasps of her mother and brother. "Let go of me!"

She sighed and pulled back her hair away from her face. The princess looked at the frog. "Fine. I can kiss you but you have to make _me _a millionaire!" she said as she gestured at herself.

The frog nodded. "That is easy!"

At that very moment, land of title deeds, shares of listed companies, and securities fell from the sky.

The three of them looked up at the sky where papers were falling down on them. Immediately, they all began to get down on the sand on their knees as they snatched up all the valuable papers. They stood up smiling as they looked through all the papers in excitement.

The frog walked to the princess. "Princess, I have fulfilled my promise. Now it is time for you to fulfill yours."

The princess gave a wary glance at her mother. The older woman shrugged as if she didn't know what to do to save her daughter from kissing a frog. "Go on," she urged her daughter in a high voice. "Kiss him," she said uncertainly.

"I want a French kiss!" the frog said.

Without the slightest shyness, the frog puckered up its lips and closed his eyes. The princess moved in closer with her own lips puckered up as she bent closer to the frog.

Just inches away from the frog's lips, the princess did the unimaginable. No one would have guessed it when…

The princess raised her foot and kicked the frog in the face. She quickly turned around and screamed along with her mother and brother as they ran away from the nearly unconscious frog.

The princess looked back and laughed. "You're a fool indeed! Who would kiss an ugly frog like you?" She laughed as she and her mother and brother ran farther down the beach until they were out of sight.

The poor frog sat up. He had thought that humans were the most trustworthy beings ever. Little did he expect that he would meet the most heartless brat ever in Konoha Fishing Village.

Haruno Sakura.


End file.
